Same Situations, Different Outcomes
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Drabble, drabble, drabble. PWP. Giftfic for a friend.Main Characters: Inuzuka, Kiba & Uzumaki, Naruto & Hyuuga, Neji.Why is it that Neji and Naruto's ending can be happy, but Kiba's can't?


**Here is a giftfic for my good friend BlackJack- I did the damn thing, so now give me my FLCL!**

**I put off my homework to get this damn thing done (it turns out its taking longer than I would've liked for it to- finishing my homework I mean) so you better enjoy this you damn perv!**

**Oh and uh BJ, are you coming early on Monday? Cause I wanted to go over the draft with you.**

…**I lost…**

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

**Same Situation, Different Outcomes**

**By C.E.G.**

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

"Neji! Naruto! Get your punk asses up and off of my goddamn couch!" An enraged Inuzuka, Kiba shouted, tossing heated glares and rude remarks at his two best friends, hoping and praying that they'd get up and out before his parents came home. The night before, Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka had decided that for their son's birthday, they'd go out and celebrate…without Kiba. "We're going out tonight to congratulate your father and I on raising a little hell fiend like you for 17 years." As his mother so elegantly put it. Kiba really didn't believe them though- they just used his birthday as an excuse to go out; it _had_ been years since they went and did something on their own that was enjoyable to them.

Besides, Kiba knew how to have his own fun on his birthday.

"Alright, alright, we'll get up." Naruto giggled, waving the fuming Kiba off. "Just give us a minute…" He turned to the grinning Hyuuga currently sprawled out on top of the blonde and the couch. Naruto raised Neji's legs up off his lap and stood, placing said legs back down onto the dull orange and white couch cushion. He then proceeded to straddle the hard, sex-crazy boy displayed oh-so-temptingly before him, drawing appreciative groans out of the elder boy with his thin pair of pink lips that were suckling noisily on Neji's throat.

Down on the floor behind the couch, Kiba was picking up the tiny red and white plastic cups the boys had used last night during their drinking games, shoving them into a large black plastic garbage bag in which he heaved over the couch and threw onto his friends, momentarily halting their make-out session. With a groan of fake disgust, the young Inuzuka hopped over the couch and sat on the entangled legs of both boys, bouncing up and down a couple times as he spoke. "Now, you guys know I have no problem with both of ya wanting to feel each other up and what not but…could you please, please, PLEASE…take a break from eating each other's faces off and help me clean up the mess we made before my parents see it?" Naruto paused and breathlessly shifted onto his right side, staring at Kiba's blushing but serious face before nodding his head. "Alright. We'll help." Neji's look of displeased-ness went unnoticed to his best friends as Naruto was tackled and knocked onto the floor by 'Kiba's Ultimate Thank You Glomp'. With a sigh, the eldest of the three straightened himself up a bit before tugging his best friend off of his boyfriend. "C'mon Kiba. Let's get this done."

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

One hour and many, many garbage bags later, the first floor of the two-story house was completely spotless. It was now time for the three of them to split up into two groups- one to clean the upstairs and one to clean the basement. Without even muttering a single word, Neji latched onto Naruto's arm and dragged him down into the pitch black basement of the Inuzuka household while Kiba took to the stairs and began cleaning as soon as he hit the hallway leading to the four rooms located on the top floor; His room, his sister's room, his parent's room, and the bathroom. "Man oh man, how the hell did the three of us make such a huge mess in less than 24 hours?" He grumbled under his breath, picking up the random pieces of rubbish that littered the hallway. There was one trail of trash that caught his eye; it lead right into his sister's room. Without thinking about the serious beating he was sure to get from her when she found out about this, the young Inuzuka followed the trail into her room, letting his large, hazel orbs take in every single detail of the girly decorated living area. It was when his eyes swept over her bed that he noticed the purple book sitting atop it. "Wonder what this is…" He mumbled, tippy-toeing over to said book and snatching it up from the fluffy bed, scanning the pages quickly as he flipped through it. After a few minutes, he finally discovered he had found his sister's diary. Cleaning was no longer an issue to Kiba as he sat himself down beside his recently forgotten garbage bag and began to read each and every filled page carefully.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

The two lovers' cleaning quest was put on hold as well since they both decided that rather than attempting to get rid of the substantial amount of filth- both from last night and from previous drinking binges- they'd get rid of the substantial amount of sexual tension flowing throughout the both of them. And- with this thought in mind- the two could now be found half naked on the ground, in the pool of trash whilst they moan and groan and hump and bump.

"Oh my god…oh-oh! NEJI!"

"Uh…uh…"

"Oh goddamn! Just-there! There!" Naruto squealed, throwing his head back against the hard, cold stone wall of the basement. In between his legs sat Neji with both of the blonde's legs thrown over his bare shoulders. He was crouched over; his mouth filled with his boyfriend's throbbing member in which was drenched in said boyfriend's own pre-cum. Neji groaned at the little mewling sounds that were escaping Naruto's mouth, nibbling dangerously close to the blonde's slit. This- of course- caused Naruto to gasp and moan even louder which- in turn- took its effect on Neji, triggering a lustful need- a burning **_want _**to course through his veins. Without a second thought, Neji spit Naruto out of his mouth and pulled on his legs, making the blonde slid from a slouched position into a laying one; Neji's thick, pulsating hard on was demanding permission to plow into the smaller boy's opening.

No warning was given as Neji undid his belt and pants and thrust himself into Naruto's mouth, rotating his hips clockwise as Naruto's tongue rivaled his movements- tracing an everlasting spiral around the elder's member counter-clockwise. "Naruto, I don't know if you're ready for this or not…but as of right now," He choked out, watching his boyfriend through half lidded-eyes that were growing more and more lustful by the second. "I really could care less." And with that, he pulled himself out of the moist, warm cavern known as Naruto's mouth and plunged into the tight, warmer chasm also called Naruto's ass. Screams dripping with pleasure and whines of complete and utter satisfaction were all that could be heard as the two merged together for the first time in their relationship.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

Upstairs, another relationship was experiencing completion for the first time. But in no way was this whole created by the joining of two lovers- oh no. It didn't even have to do with that! It was a coming together between a little brother and his older sister. By reading his Onee-san's diary, Kiba learned so many things about both her and girls in general. Not that he was dying to know all of this- he just thought that it was a good thing to be…knowledgeable about. Eh. Whatever. Information is information, right?

"Oh my god…I can't believe she pasted her very first used pad in here. That's just gross!" He gagged, flipping to the next page and skimming through it, wishing seconds later that he hadn't. "No way! She's the one who killed my rabbit! I just-! OH MAN! I knew it!" Kiba's face contorted with suppressed feelings of rage and gloom as he thought back on the day he found out his bunny rabbit was 'accidentally run over by a car.' "She could drive…she was the one who was supposed to let Mr. Foo-foo hop round outside for a little while…so that must mean…" His eyes popped out of their sockets and filled with tears as he imagined what his sister had done to poor Mr. Foo-foo.

_Kiba's Imagination:_

_Mr. Foo-foo was bouncing along happily outside on the front lawn, minding his own business when he spotted the greatest patch of clovers on the opposite side of the driveway. Mr. Foo-foo, being a very Kiba-like bunny, went straight for the clovers across the driveway, excited that he'd finally be able to munch on his favorite snack._

_Since this bunny was very much like his owner, he wasn't aware of his surroundings in the slightest bit- which meant that he didn't hear the engine of Hana's car suddenly spring to life, nor did he notice the growing shadow looming over him as the car backed up quickly. Hell- poor Mr. Foo-foo didn't even know he was dead until he was dead. He was too focused on obtaining those sweet three-leafed greens. Unfortunately, he was unable to. And so Mr. Foo-foo met his untimely demise without a chance to experience for one final time the blissful dew dropped clovers in the neighbor's yard._

_End Kiba's Imagination._

"How could she do that to Mr. Foo-foo? All he wanted was a few clovers. The poor little guy…" Kiba sniffled, whipping his tears from his face with the back of his hand. It was then that he noticed there was a section to his sister's diary entitled 'KIBA'; the front page was decorated with pictures of him and her together as kids, him with their parents, pictures of just him, or Kiba hanging out with his friends- all of the pictures were of Kiba. And all of the Kiba's in the pictures were happy. "What the hell?" He breathed, flipping the cover page of the newly discovered segment to Kimara's diary. "Holy crap."

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

"H-HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" Naruto roared, his back arching and his body shaking. He held his position for a few seconds before dropping himself roughly onto the cement floor, gasping for air. Neji followed soon after and ended up lying on Naruto's stomach, breathing heavily; his member was still twitching from the intense climax the blond had just shared with him. "N-Naruto…" He went to pull himself out of the boy, but he just didn't have the strength to do so at the moment. Still- that didn't stop him from trying. "Do you think…Kiba heard…?"

"Nuh-uh. If he did, then he'd…have been down here earlier…" Naruto spoke quickly but softly; his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his lower body wracked with small little bursts of electricity every time Neji moved even the slightest bit. Naruto didn't mean to, but the tenderness of both his member and his ass mixed with Neji's ghostly movements on and in him made him moan. He began to move against Neji's awakening hard on, trembling each time his pale-eyed lover came in deeper. "You want it a-again, Naruto?" Neji asked in disbelief. All he received was a throaty cry filled with neediness. That was enough to convince the Hyuuga to indulge in his newest favorite pass time.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

Speaking of pass times, Kiba had discovered that his sister's favorite way to waste away the day was to spy on her little brother and take pictures of him. At first, he was a little creeped-out by Hana's actions, but then as he continued scanning each picture-filled page, he began to grow peeved. See, what Kiba thought was that his sister was going to use all of these pictures as black mail or something like that. Of course, since Kiba is Kiba, he was dead wrong about his sister's usage for the many, many photographs. It turned out that she was just keeping record of how many times she had seen Kiba truly happy. _But I'm never not happy…so then why-_

That's when it hit him.

And by 'it', I mean the garbage bag he was supposed to be filling with well…garbage. "KIBA! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL YOU!"

"Oh goddamn!" Kiba shrieked, grabbing his black trash bag and bolting it out of his sister's room, stumbling down the stairs. He had to throw out the lazy asses in his basement before his parents saw them there. Kiba threw himself down the stairs leading to the basement. His gruff, manly-man voice pierced through the excessive noises coming from the darkest corner of the bleak room. "Naruto! Neji! Time to go!"

He waited for a few seconds and received…

…No reply.

"Naruto! Neji! Both of you! C'mon guys! My sister is home! That means that my parents are too!" He complained, following the sounds to the corner where his best friends were currently making out. "Damn it all- Naruto!" He barked, yanking the startled blonde out from underneath his boyfriend. "My parents are home! You and Neji- get your asses out of here before I get busted!" Kiba dropped Naruto and scampered towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. Naruto just sat where he had been dumped on the cold floor, staring out into space. Neji came crawling over to him shortly (after pulling his pants and shirt back on) and shook him out of his shock, whispering to him the same information Kiba had just shouted to him. "I guess we better go back to your place then, huh?" The older boy blinked, not expecting him to answer with that. But since when was Neji one to complain? With a smirk, Neji collected Naruto's half-naked form and dashed up the stairs and out the side door located next to the basement's entrance. He carried his lover down the block to another house, struggling to pull the house keys out of his pants pockets as he shuffled up the short amount of stairs leading to his front door. Naruto decided he'd cut his boyfriend some slack and slid his hands around to Neji's backside, digging around in his back pockets before pulling out a set of golden keys. "Do you need these Babe?" Neji nodded, smirking as he crouched down, leveling Naruto with the knob on the door. The keys jingled when the smaller boy stuck them in the lock, turning it until he heard a small click, then pulled them out, twisting the doorknob and pushing it open. As soon as the two of them set foot into the house, Neji kicked the door shut and rushed into his bedroom, throwing his boyfriend onto the floor. "You're in trouble now."

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

"You're in trouble now." His sister teased him. Kiba swore that once he was done getting yelled at, he was going to kill his sister.

His parents had come home about a half an hour ago completely blissful and sedated only to have those feelings flushed down the toilet once they sat themselves down on the dull orange and white couch Kiba's friends had been making out on earlier that day. And why were they now in a bad mood?

They didn't know Neji and Naruto were there, having sex in their basement.

They didn't know their son had broken into their liquor cabinet and drank himself silly the other night.

They had no clue about the mess upstairs or in the basement.

It was all because of Hana.

She had screamed something about killing Kiba- nothing too out of the ordinary. But when she reached to main floor looking for the little squirt, Kimara had run into her parents and decided it was best to let them handle Kiba's horrible behavior. It was during the beginning of her ramble that Kiba rounded the corner to the living room, halting once he saw his parents and sister there. Hana pointed an accusing finger at her little brother and shouted, "He was up in my room reading my diary!"

"YOU LEFT IT OUT!"

"You shouldn't have been in MY ROOM!"

"I was CLEANING!"

"You don't have to clean my room!"

"I was trying to be _NICE_!"

"Be nice by not going in my ROOM!"

"Why don't you-"

"Kiba. Enough." His father bellowed, rubbing his aching temples. His mother was patting his shoulders soothingly, muttering this and that to try and calm his raging headache. It didn't work.

And so now Kiba was here, getting yelled at by his father about how he shouldn't be digging around in his sister's room. "This sucks." He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at his father's antics.

"Its going to suck even more since you're grounded until your next birthday!"

"WHAT!" His voice cracked as he shrieked in disbelief. All he had done was read his sister's diary and he was grounded for a whole YEAR!

"You heard me! You're grounded! End of story! Now go to your room!"

Kiba complied, hanging his head in defeat as he marched up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut. As soon as it had, he let out a ear piercing scream of injustice. "WHAT THE HELL!"

This was so not fair.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

"Neji! This is so not fair! Tee hee ha hah! Get off!" Naruto chuckled, rolling around on his back. He was trying so hard to throw the grinning Hyuuga off of him but all of his efforts were futile. His wiggling and giggling merely turned the sex-crazed beast on.

Neji was currently straddling Naruto's hips, trapping the smaller male's arms above his head as he set to work on tickling the blonde. The only problem was that his hands were busy holding Naruto's down. What was the Hyuuga to do?

"Ne-Neji! Stop! Your tongue-! AH HA! AH HAH HA!" Naruto struggled against the tongue dipping in and out of his ear, hoping and praying that Neji's drool didn't pool itself up in there.

"But your ear tastes so good." The older male purred, nipping at Naruto's squishy earlobe, grinding it gently between his perfect teeth.

"N-No they duh-don't! Ah hee ha HAH!"

"Stop moving. You're making me hard."

"Y-y-you're always HARD! AHA!" The blonde squirmed some more when Neji's tongue left his ear alone and traveled down his throat, making slurping noises as his tongue danced back and forth on the blonde's jugular. It tickled too much; Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to have to bribe his boyfriend to get him to stop. "Neji if you st-st-ooop hee! We can have s-s-e-ha ha- x!"

Neji stopped.

Neji blinked.

Neji grinned.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow **

There was to be no word from any of the three boys for the next few days seeing as how Kiba was locked up in his house with no visitation from friends, Naruto was locked up in Neji's house with no time away from the Hyuuga, and Neji was locked up in his house with no other thought on his mind expect to fuck his blonde senseless.


End file.
